pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jtfire55/Builds/P\Mo Burning Paragon
WTB Spear Mastery. Balthazars gives you minimal adrenaline. This is pretty bad. -Shen 17:33, 23 January 2008 (EST) I had my doubts too, but the youtube clips look awesome. Are there any other places where you can farm with this build? --ClaudiusMaxus 03:10, 24 January 2008 (EST) Just Wait! I can get u some spear mastery but it will lower down the effectiveness of the build.i just gotta go to school first. lol [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 08:21, 24 January 2008 (EST) Done finished with the spear variant! [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 16:49, 24 January 2008 (EST) Any Comments? Are there any comments on this awesome build! [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 17:55, 24 January 2008 (EST) Video shows when gfte did not have a recharge...which would greatly reduce the healing and damage this deals. Soqed hozi 07:26, 25 January 2008 (EST) nvm, you chanegd it. Soqed hozi 07:29, 25 January 2008 (EST) ok, even then, the builds here are different....theres nothign to fear cannot be kept anymore (was in one vid on permanently), and bladetrun and emndign refrain are not in this. Soqed hozi 07:38, 25 January 2008 (EST) :: oh ty, i need to change that theres nothign to fear. Any other skills that would work? I change meding refrain and bladeturn because i though my replacements were moer powerful than those skills. Thats my 2 gold [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 08:28, 25 January 2008 (EST) :::yes, great dwarf armour is better, but i cba to d othe huge quest chain to get it. Why not put the 3 into smiting to increase the adrenaline gain? There nothing to fear could become mending refrain idk... I just tried with baleturn instead of dwarfen, and mendign instead of TNTF, and I died quite quickly on NM dead sword farm, not that quickly, but quick enoguh to i didnt get a kill. You would also be betetr off with usign a sword or an axe instead of a spear, as they attack faster, and usign a whiel enchanted shield. Sadly, I had none of these... Soqed hozi 08:58, 25 January 2008 (EST) hows about Purifying Finale and energizing finale? Soqed hozi 09:08, 25 January 2008 (EST) :Done! Ediited that thank you for your suggestion. I have a question do u still gain adrenial when you block, because i am think of putting mental block? [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 15:24, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::dont think u would, as u need to be hit right? Soqed hozi 17:54, 25 January 2008 (EST) This build makes me wanna make a paragon.Quackerz0 16:27, 26 January 2008 (EST) Ready for Voting? Do you think this build is ready for voting, if so just start voting. TY [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 04:44, 26 January 2008 (EST) Its one of the few ways to solo farm with paras, and ppl do run it in Hm easily. bladeturn refrain is popular against the ungrateful slaves. i'd vet it simply to acknowledge its the only possible way. 16:00, 26 January 2008 (EST) Videos I watched 2 of them. Why are they all in French (I think)? Just curious. Anyway, seems slow but effective. The second video hardly uses a lot of the same skills though. Atleast it works. --20pxGuildof 17:48, 26 January 2008 (EST) Pathetic... Bad Build. All it does is burn enemies =O but lets look... a SF Nuke can do That + Damage =P trashy build IMO [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced']] 21:08, 26 January 2008 (EST) :What a stupid build.. himynameisbobbyjoe 09:35, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::hmm lets see just like those derv buildz to farm uw and fow although they may be slower then others but it is for those who do not have any of those other characterz, so this is good for those people that only have a paragon Abadabadoo 11:10, 27 January 2008 (EST) :Yeah, but a SF nuker can be killed by a hard stare. --24.9.234.253 11:13, 27 January 2008 (EST) Spear? Dude, why don't you use a scythe? It hits multiple foes, deals as small damage as a spear with 0 attribute. Would be more useful. Voidwalker 03:49, 27 January 2008 (EST) :shields are nice :D, a sword or an axe would be best tho. Soqed hozi 04:54, 27 January 2008 (EST) FARMER Guys, its a farmer u cant compare this and a SF build :/ , Its a SOLO build, whit alooot of armor and aoe 24/7 burn is naughty..And i dont think that the NPC reacts for the aoe from Blazing! Massive 12:38, 27 January 2008 (EST) :In HM they do. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 06:21, 28 January 2008 (EST) Wow! So close to 4.5 rating! It's really close to being a great build! [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 16:25, 27 January 2008 (EST) :It's above a 4.5 rating now. It's now in Great, congrats. --20pxGuildof 16:40, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::It should be in trash, i'd bet by the end of the day it's in other.Bob fregman 17:21, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::You're too optimistic. -Shen 17:22, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::You just want to delete this because it's not as fast as a dervish? If this would be a dervish too, then I would agree. But this isn't. I don't see how can sy compare those. Voidwalker 18:58, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::how the hell does the person who rated this compare it to the 130 devish!! they're 2 completly different professions. Quackerz0 21:24, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Because they farm the same thing. -Shen 21:25, 27 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Just because it farms the same thing doesnt mean that it has to be inferior. That doesn't make sense! For example the monk 55hp farms the hydra. The the dervish farms the hydra. So should the dervish be inferior to the monk? Aparently the dervish is not, so this should not be either! [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 21:29, 27 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::We are not talking about this build vs the 130hp dervish, farming for dead swords. The 130hp dervish kills much faster, so it is better. It is that simple. -Shen 21:39, 27 January 2008 (EST) I wish those people that say its inferior to the dervish build shouldn't because that dervish took the best skills from the paragon and now you hate the paragon because it has its own build. Or people are just racist against paragons! hehe! [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 21:29, 27 January 2008 (EST) :it's not that we're racist against paragons, it's just that id like to finish my farming runs before my grandkids are born.Bob fregman 21:50, 27 January 2008 (EST) Well, the 130hp dervish is fail anyway. Even if it wasnt fail, not everyone is going to have a derv set with sup runes, and their normal set. Also, this can handle light enchantment removal, and conditions. Hexes in a way as well. This is a little slow, but its not very slow, it will kill quickly enough to constitute to a farm. Soqed hozi 02:55, 28 January 2008 (EST) USE AN AXE OR A SCYTHE OR USE BOTH, WHY USE A SPEAR!?!?! --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 06:20, 28 January 2008 (EST) WELL Tag I totally disagree. It is a viable build and what does its relative level of effectiveness matter? you can't WELL a AoM with Shock Axe, just as you cant compare this with a another soloer imo. 08:44, 28 January 2008 (EST) :WELL it because its Paragon for primary? Man, that's insane! This is a rare and good farming build for paragon. ::Screw professions. This build can only farm mobs with a DPS of 14. Thats not so great. Also, what can this farm that something else cant faster? If this adds nothing to the wiki, it should be WELLed. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 08:58, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::Hardmode ungrateful slaves have 14 dps? i should go vwk it ... 09:51, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::::he means this build deals only 14dps. This build is quite fast, its not worth welling, and is actually pretty decent. It can kill only slightly slower than other builds do. This build has better survivability vs daze, bleed, poison, disease, weakness, burning...all can be problematic for other farming builds. This can handle a few hexes too, its not that bad. Its viable. Just cus its a paragon is no need to hate it! It can handle some energy denial, and can even cope with some minor enchantment removal. Soqed hozi 10:19, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::::What I meant was that this can only farm melee mobs. It also only has 14 DPS, which sucks. If it "can kill only slightly slower than other builds do" and it has much less survivability than other builds, I say well it. And (to Dark), you can VwK farm it, just not in HM. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:37, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::Also, a dps of 14 would require exactly one target. I could mass aggro beetles on nf noob island hm with this(example just gave me a farming spot woot) and put out 140 dps(14x10). 12:53, 28 January 2008 (EST) why do peopel keep somplainign about no spear mastery? there is a) no need for it, and b) a varient with, omfg! SPEAR MASTERY!!!! Soqed hozi 10:40, 28 January 2008 (EST) Can we please take that well tag off! It pretty fast at farming, you guys just underestimate it. Also I hate the people that just vote with all around zeros and don't even think about the build. I think those votes should be deleted! THERE IS NOT A CATEGORY FOR FASTNESS OF BUILD! [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 12:25, 28 January 2008 (EST) :Actually there is, its called "effectiveness."— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 14:12, 28 January 2008 (EST) Wouldn't it be god damned boring if ever1'd play the same build? I mean there are "more effective" builds then this... but is there one 4 para? Just cuz we don't wanna play dervs or monks ain't we got the right to creat builds (btw this thing works pretty well). It ain't worth WELLing just because there are "faster" builds... Y don't ya just take the "fastest" and WELL all the other builds ? =) Oh btw try SOLOfarming with a SF build =) Consensus! Sign Here! Ok guys! If you believe that this build should be removed of the WELL and delete the zero ratings please sign using: /signed. TY [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 12:32, 28 January 2008 (EST) */signed [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 12:32, 28 January 2008 (EST) Just slap it on the admin noticeboard and let a mod decide. Wiki isn't a democracy, etc. --71.229.204.25 12:33, 28 January 2008 (EST) :qft. 12:53, 28 January 2008 (EST) How do that? [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 12:34, 28 January 2008 (EST) :Go here, stick it at the bottom of the Build-Specific section with this code: . --71.229.204.25 12:57, 28 January 2008 (EST) You should give up hope. They've made the same with my build, a parabarrager. Voted 0-0-0. They've never tested it. It was in the great category before shen and krowman found it. Don't be surprised. This is really no democracy, the 'general consensus' is a faery tale for newbz. Better luck with your next build! Voidwalker 17:50, 28 January 2008 (EST) :That was a worthless allusion, to be honest. -Shen 17:52, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::Just said what I think. Voidwalker 17:55, 28 January 2008 (EST) I guess I wont be making any paragon build AGAIN, because of such bad people that don't even open their eyes! [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 18:16, 28 January 2008 (EST) Its ok guys, I got the build on my userspace so whenever you need to look at it you can go there! Its ok guys, I got the build on my userspace so whenever you need to look at it you can go there! My Builds [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 18:19, 28 January 2008 (EST) thanks, ill definetly be using this build when i make a paragon, idk why people voted it so low.Quackerz0 20:00, 28 January 2008 (EST) : Because they don't like paragon.Image:CrimsonReLLiK.jpg 17:42, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::yea, i kinda figured that, but you shouldnt rate a build based on if you like the profession or not, vote on it depending on how it works. Quackerz0 19:08, 29 January 2008 (EST) :::It was voted down because it's incredibly slow, and is therefore far less effective than it could be. -- Armond Warblade 21:03, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::::Have you tried it? Its not incredibly slow, its just a little slower than the 55 monk or vwk....in fact, it can be faster than either of those...55 vs casters, vwk is really quite slow when you think about how little it steals...and its down-time....and vs casters vwk is weaker as well. This is equal vs all and constant. Soqed hozi 02:39, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::::I don't need to try it. Burning is weak, you've got barely any other damage, and I watched the video. Ten minutes for a dead sword farm? A VwK can do it in two. Which am I going to use? :::::Here's a relevant quote: :::::It doesnt require a whole lot of skill to rate a build without testing it. The funny thing about computers and machines is, everything does what it says it's going to do. So you look at atts, skills, etc. and you can pretty much judge a build. It's not like judging an athlete or student, where a weak or dumb looking person can suprise you. Weak skills with weak synergy are, well, weak. Bog fregman 02:35, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::::-- Armond Warblade 12:16, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::::then you are blind to synergy then...spaming for +71hp every second and constant burning, with +24 armour and 30summin% damage reduction...and if you use purifying finale, you can lose condidtions every second! Good build, whether u like it or not. STOP THE GODDAMN PARA HATE! Just cus its a paragon is no need to hate it. Soqed hozi 15:44, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::::::I can guarantee you Armond has nothing against Paragons. The build isn't good because it burns things to death. That's so incredibly slow, and we've only seen 1 farming spot so far tbh, which other builds can do a lot faster. Before you flame, give actual supported reasons. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:48, 30 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::Ska's right, I don't hate it because it's a paragon (I don't hate it at all, and I love paragons, if you'll believe me), I just don't like how slow it farms. It can't outdamage Shield of Judgment, and is therefore slower than a 55 that uses only one skill. Same goes for VwK. -- Armond Warblade 17:27, 30 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::SoJ has downtide, and can damage quite slowly (only hits every time they ttack, and they attack slower when they are KD'ed after every attack. AND wtf do you mean ONE FARM LOCCATION???? Videos show at least 2 places, so your comments are obvously not considered properly, vermin and dead swords are just 2 places, and there are many more. Most 55hp farm locations can be doen bny this, and more, this can handle enchantment removal, as energzing finale can be used to help energy if balth spirit is removed. Soqed hozi 02:47, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::SoJ: mainly used against foes that can't be KD'd and undead (I personally think there are better alternatives if not facing undead or kd immune foes, like VwK and Spiteful Spirit). Damage is a tiny bit larger than this if used against other things. Downtime doesn't really matter if the group is already dead. ::::::::::VwK: made of pure epic in HM. Does damage of this x2 even with downtime. ::::::::::Both of these have other benefits as well, such as not having to be adjacent to every enemy your farming, having additional damaging skills, etc.''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer''' 03:17, 31 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::You don't get to just blow off our comments because we stopped looking at videos after seeing how horribly bad the first one was, sorry. I remember a six-minute VwK dead sword farm video where the guy gave a tutorial and did the farm twice - once with six skills and once with four. This build takes ten minutes to do the same farm. :/ As for vermin, it's still really slow, even if you use SoJ (a suboptimal but brainless choice) you can outdamage this build. SoJ's downtime will (if you're smart) be spent moving between two mobs. -- Armond Warblade 05:51, 31 January 2008 (EST) What the hell> Why is the elite Focused Anger when the only adrenal skill is "Dodge this!"...?-71.118.130.191 18:55, 28 January 2008 (EST) :You spam it to trigger refrains. -Shen 18:56, 28 January 2008 (EST) finales, not refrains. Soqed hozi 02:57, 29 January 2008 (EST)